A YouTube love story
by Rachrandomness
Summary: Rachael and Rachel have just graduated from university. The decide to go on a holiday vacation To Los Angeles! Will the girls meet the men they have always loved? and what will happen along the way? Read the story to find out. Tobuscus/danisnotonfire
1. Chapter 1

Rachael's POV

"I love you baby." Toby says talking a lock of loose hair and putting it behind my ear.  
"I love you too." We both kiss in the moon light under the millions of stars in the deep blue sky.  
"Chicken... Nugget biscuit nugget in a biscuit! Nugget biscuit nugget in a biscuit! Nugget biscuit nugget in a biscuit! Dip it all in mash potatoes!" oh come on just a Dream! I have the same dream every night of the man I have always loved, Toby Joe Turner. Oh well I better wake up anyway I graduate from university today, from a film and media course.  
I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom.  
" dibs first in the bathroom!" Rachel shouts running in and shutting the door in my face. That's my flatmate and best friend. I know I know we both have the same name! It's one of the reasons why we became friends when we were 7.  
I walk into the living room and turned on the Mac. The usual white screen with the apple logo in the middle appeared. Whilst I wait for it to load, I went over to the kitchen and made some cereal for Ray and I. I carried mine back to the computer and logged on to YouTube. I can't see the screen very well because of the sun light beaming directly through the window of my flat in Manchester.

"Audience? Wha? Why are you looking at this sign? Free Diabetes? What you mean you can get free Diabetes at the store? That's messed up!" Toby says in the video on my screen. Ahh, Toby you always manage to put a smile on my face. "Olga? What are you doing? You nugget!" Well that is until Olga Kay turns up. Don't get me wrong I like Olga it's just whenever I see her and Toby Together it annoys me, because like a majority of the female members of the audience, I have a crush on him.

Rachel's POV

(Half An hour earlier)

Just 1 more video... SHEESH is it really that l8? I ran to the bathroom shouting "first dibs in the bathroom" I slammed the door in Rachael my flat mate and best friend's face. I turned the shower on full and took a deep breath every Thing was gonna be fine.

About 30 minutes later I emerged into the kitchen to find coffee and a bowl of cereal ready for me

"Cheers sis" (we are so close we refer to each other as sisters).

"No probs " she lazily replied with a look of frustration on her face

"Same dream?" I ask.

"Yes, and it's not just that. It's also Olga's annoying face in Toby's vlog today." She mumbled looking into her cereal and pointlessly stirring it. She put it down on the draining board and walked off into the bathroom. I carried my bowl, filled with cheerios over to the computer and clicked on Danisnotonfire's new video. Ahh I love Dan he's so hot.

"Bang" the noise of a door being slammed echoes through the flat. "what's wrong Rach?" I call out.  
"I look awful" she cries In despair .  
She looks beautiful. She's wearing a light pink tunic dress over light grey leggings with little pink ballet pumps. "You look amazing, really"  
"You think so?"

"Sure" I reach forward to hug her

"Well you better get dressed too"

"Can I not go like this?" I ask look down at my jeans and hoodie

"NO WAY! We went dress shopping for you "  
"ok ok" I giggle, walking away to my room.

"You still not ready?" Rachael shouts.

"Coming" I shout back hobbling along in bright pink wedges that r way too high 4 me.

"Wow" Rachael breathed.  
"You think it's too much?" I say tugging at my dress . It's coral lace and was chosen by Rachael of course.  
"It's fine, Dan would like it though he would be able to reach you with those heels" she added staring disapprovingly at my shoes.  
"Shut up!" I say pushing her lightly.  
"Come on let's go!" Rachael laughs pulling me out of the flat into the hallway. We walk over to the lift and go down to first floor and get into Rachael's Black, red and white car or as she likes to call it, her darkness, Redness, whiteness car.

"To Manchester University!" We both shout.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachael's POV

Ahh, the University of Manchester! The place I've been going to every weekday for two whole years. I'm sorry to see the back of this place. Oh well I have a lot to look forward to after today. Ray and I are going to Los Angeles in a week to celebrate our graduation. That's it. That's actually all I have to look forward too. Us two haven't really sorted out jobs yet.

I park my Darkness, Redness, Whiteness Car and Rachel and I climb out. There are millions of people dressed smartly in Suits and dresses all around us. We walk into the university to the door leading to the auditorium. This is where the Graduation ceremony was to take place. We're the only ones there for a while. I guess everyone else was talking to their friends and fellow graduate's .Ray and I hadn't really made many friends with the people who were in the same classes as us. Us two decide to pull out our Iphones and play some music. We aren't doing any harm as the ceremony isn't for another hour or so. We stand there, leaning against the wall just listening to the music. Well at least we were and then girlfriend began to Play. Ray and I started dancing and singing along then.

"Hey, Hey! You, You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one!" We look crazy but we really don't care. We're pretty much preparing ourselves for a party that was taking place later, that we managed to get invited to. After Girlfriend, Swagger Jagger started to play. Both Ray and I can sing pretty well but we decided to sing really, really badly. We were dancing and singing for a good 20 to 30 minutes to all the music we had on our phones until two boys walked over. We didn't spot them at first. One of them was tall and had black hair, the other was kinda short with brown hair and they both had side fringes except they were the opposite side to one another.

"err, Hi?" Said the short one, looking quite worried that we were dancing like complete, utter RETARDS. Neither I nor Rachel recognized him until we looked really closely.

"Hey. Sorry we were just having a random party." I blurt out. Why Can't I learn to think before I say stuff? Ray just stands there starring at the boy. When I looked up from the grey carpet on the floor I knew exactly who the boy was and who his friend was standing next to him. Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. Also known as Dan Howell and Phil Lester.

"Ha! That's awesome! I guess you two are really pumped about graduating then?" Dan asks, laughing awkwardly.

"Yeah... Kinda." Rachel says shyly. She has a huge crush on Dan. He's her favourite youtuber! I can tell she's trying really, really hard not to fangirl.

"So... I'm Dan. This is Phil." Dan smiles brightly.

"Hi!" Phil Waves From beside him.

"Well, I'm Rachael and she's Rachel." I Say, nudging Ray. "We have the same name, but we spell them differently."

"Oh that's cool!" Phil blurts out, looking kinda nervous. We all got talking about different things like Dan finally passing his exam, after taking it two times, and passing.

Rachel's POV

I climb nervously out of Rachael's car and stare at the hundreds if smartly dressed people. We decide to walk through the door and wait in the auditorium as everyone else was talking to their friends . We hadn't really made many friends so we just stood there listening to music on our iPhones. So we were just standing there with an hour to go when girlfriend came on . Naturally we began singing at the top of our voices and dancing around - we got given very strange looks but we didn't care. We the decided to carry on singing and dancing and even though we can both sing well (i had just finished a music degree) we decided to sing really badly. This was all preparation for our party later on of course.

After what seemed like 5 minutes but must have been at least 30 minutes or so two boys walked over to us. We didn't notice them at all as we were in the middle of a song but as soon as I noticed who they where I stopped and looked awkwardly at the floor. It was Dan! And his best mate phil. Dan the hottest guy in the world standing in front of me. "Hey sorry we we're just having a random party" Rachael blurts out.  
I just stand there waiting for her to realise who it was she was talking to. When she finally looked up from the carpet she realised who they were in a flash. She gave me a sympathetic look as she guessed I was trying not to fan girl.  
"Ha! That's awesome! I guess you two are really pumped out at graduating then?" Dan asks awkwardly "yeah...kinda a say shyly trying to avoid looking directly at him ". So...I am Dan this is Phil." Dan smiles brightly.

"Hi!" Phil waves from bedside him he's pretty hot as well so I decide not to look at him at all and pretend to find my hand extremely interesting.  
"Well I'm Rachael and she's Rachel." She says nudging me I look up and smile.

"We have the dame name but spell it differently."

"oh that's cool!" Phil blurts out looking kinda nervous. Finally the awkward silences stopped and we all started talking about Dan finally passing his exam after taking it 2 times. I finally got the courage to talk to Dan and actually found it quite easy! But I defiantly like him even more now.

30 minutes later, we finally go in to the auditorium and take our seats. Dan came and sat next to me! But for some reason Phil made sure he sat next to Rachael and he kept looking at her. Not in like a creepy way or anything, but a dazed way, like he was daydreaming about something.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachael's POV

"And now for the certificates of graduation!" Finally! We've been sat here for half an hour on these wooden seats that kill your butt, whilst she cracked 101 stupid jokes! MY GOD! I would have done anything to get out of there, anything to get away from her terrible jokes about each and every course they do at this university. I think it was annoying Phil so much that he was thinking for climbing up the wall and jumping out the window! Well I think that's what he was staring at.

"Rachael Earl, Film and Media." The tall, sort of posh, northern or Irish (I really don't know) woman calls. I stand up out of my sticky, wooden chair (WHAT? Its Hothothot in that room.) and I walk confidently walk up to the stage. She gives me the Scroll with a red bow around it. (wait you know what? Let's call her Paul. I don't know her name! I've never met her since now!) Paul gives me the scroll and I walk back to my seat.  
"Rachel Sweeney, Music and technology." Rachel gets up walks to Paul and does exactly what I did.  
"Dan Howell, Law." Dan then repeats the whole process with Paul.

"Rachel Sweeney, Music and technology." Rachel gets up walks to Paul and does exactly what I did. Except on the way back she trips over the wire and falls on the floor. I don't know what to do! Ahhh! Oh it's ok. Dan goes and helps her up. PHEW!

Ray's (Rachel's) POV  
After what felt like hours of sitting on an awfully uncomfortable wooden chair Rachael was called up.  
"Rachael earl film and media " The strong accented northern (or is she Irish?) Posh woman called her up.  
Rachael walked confidently down to the stage collects her scroll and returns to her seat as if she does it every day.  
"Rachel Sweeney music and technology "When my name is eventually called out I stand up and nervously walk to the front. Just do it how Rachael did is all I am thinking. I collected my scroll and started to walk back to my seat. See, I thought everything had gone fine. And then I caught Dan's eye, he smiled at me and I tripped over the wire on the floor.  
I'm not exactly sure what happened next but I think Dan came over helped me up and took me back to my seat.  
"Told Ya So" Rachael whispers jokingly after the others had all checked I was okay.

After The Ceremony, Rachel and I went back to the apartment. That Ceremony was awesome, well apart from me falling over. I finally got to meet Dan! I love him! But I'm sure he doesn't really like me that way.

Rachael's POV

When we get back to the apartment I walked straight to my room and changed into my Purple tobuscus shirt and Black hoodie and leggings. After that, I go into the living room, Turn on the Xbox, sit on the sofa and then start playing Assassins Creed. I'm such a nerd. I LOVE assassins creed, it's so much fun. I blame Toby for getting me into this habit. But oh well.

"Your changed and playing Assassins creed already?" Ray asks sitting next to me in her DANOSOUR shirt and black leggings.

"Of course. EZIO YOU ALCHOHOLIC! GOD DANG IT!" It's ok. But Ezio just jumped from a building and didn't grab hold of the other one. It's annoying.

Rachel walks off over to the computer and starts watching youtube. I feel bad for her, I mean she just met Dan and will probably never see him again. When we were leaving and saying goodbye to he and Phil she was really trying to stall. She kept bringing up random things to talk about.

"Hello one again audience! When we left off I drowned again. GOD DANGIT! Oh well lets pick up my stuff." I can tell in a second she's watching Toby play minecraft. At least she's smiling now. I pause the game and walk over to her.

"Ahh Toby. Hothothot." I sigh gazing at the little facecam in the corner of the video.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachael's POV

We pull up outside the club that the graduation party is being held. Ray seems a bit happier now compared to what she was earlier I guess watching some Toby videos really cheered her up. I open the door and get out of my Darkness, Redness, whiteness car. My dress is just like the one I wore earlier except there is only one sleeve I decided to wear the pumps again cause of what happened to Ray earlier. She's wearing a hot pink one-strap corsage dress, which looks really nice on here. She won't even look at those wedges anymore so she taking it safe like I am.

We walk in to the club arm in arm like sisters. We are greeted We the kings playing loudly in the speakers. Ray walks off to go get a table whilst I walk straight to the bar and buy the drinks.

"Two Diet cokes please." I go to say, but someone beat me. The voice sounds like it came from a guy behind me and I have a gut feeling I recognized his voice. I turn round to find Phil standing there.

"Phil?" I say with a smile on my face.

"Oh hey Rachael. What are you doing here?" He asks, smiling too.

"Ray and I were invited." I look over at the table she's at to find Dan there too.

"So were Dan and I. I dunno why they invited me though, I've already graduated."

Phil ordered Ray and I our drinks too and we sat down at our table.

"Oh so you found each other then?" Dan laughs.

"Look who's talking." Phil smirks. We all sit there talking again like old friends. Rachel's super happy now because Dan's here and I have an odd feeling he likes her he keeps looking at her like he's daydreaming which in my eyes means he likes her. After about half an hour my chemical romance teenagers came on. I start singing along quietly because I'm an undercover MCR lover.

"You're a My Chemical Romance fan?" Phil asks with a massive grin on his face.

"You caught me." I say, acting all sad.

"Rach, do you wanna go dance?" Ray asks pulling me on to the dance floor. We start dancing like most people do in clubs. Until we gave up on that idea, then we just rocked out like idiots. I didn't realize Dan and Phil had come over and were dancing with us. This songs fun, shame it only lasts for 5 minutes.

"Aww. Its done now." Phil says when the song finishes.

"Is there any members of da' Audience in Da house?" The Dj shouts in to the microphone. Ray and I look at each other and laugh raising our hands. Dan and Phil look really confused. Oh well.

"Here's some TOBUSCUS for ya!" He says with huge emphasis on the Tobuscus. The gimme dat song starts to play and I start dancing like Toby, making Ray laugh. This night has gone by so fast. Ray got Dan's number to. For some reason Phil gave me his.

Phil's POV

"Two diet cokes please." I say to the guy at the bar. I really don't see why I'm at this party. Dan's the one who graduated. I graduated what 2 years ago? The only reason I'm here is because Rachael said she was coming and I can't seem to find her anywhere. I think Dan came to find her friend Rachel. Ironic how they have the same name, Rachael and Rachel I mean. Not Dan and Rachel.

When I look up from the floor I realize there is a tall rather slim Brown haired girl in one of those puffy sleeve dresses, rather like what Rachael was wearing earlier but this one only has one sleeve.

Ahh Rachael, I haven't really had a crush on a girl in a while. I sort of forgot how it felt until I saw Rachael earlier. She's so beautiful and funny. I haven't had a girlfriend in ages. I wish earlier I'd had the courage to ask her out. I didn't even get her number. I'm such an idiot.

"Phil?" The tall girl turns round and looks at me smiling. It's Rachael. Ok Phil Just play it cool. No girl wants a wuss who used to run around his school playground pretending he was in the shadow realm. Yeah… I'm never going to mention that to her.

"Oh hey Rachael," I smile. Ok that was cool enough I think. "What are you doing here?" Oh my god. Why did I ask that? I already knew why she was here. Come on Phil play it cool.

"Ray and I were invited." She looks over to a table. I look over there too. Dan and Rachel are there, laughing. Dan has a thing for Rachel. He was telling me how beautiful she was. I think he knows how I feel about Rachael.

"So were Dan and I. I dunno why I was invited though. I've already graduated." Oh no. She might think I'm showing off.

The bar man hands me the two diet cokes I ordered.

"oh can I have two more please?" I say, passing the ones I already had over to Rachael. She mouthed a thank you too me and smiled. Oh my god. I love her smile. She carries the drinks over the table Ray and Dan are sitting at whilst I get the other two. When I walk over to the table they are all laughing.

"Oh so you found each other then?" Dan laughs. Why Dan? Why? Oh come on Phil. Think of a funny remark.. Err? Ummm?

"Look who's talking!" I Blurt out. Why The hell did I say that? Oh come on add a smirk so Rachael thinks its just joking around Phil. I smirk a bit strangely. I don't think she picked up on it anyway. Oh well. We all start talking like we had earlier. This is fun. I keep catching Rachael's eye. Maybe she likes me back? Probably not.

After about half and hour, My Chemical Romance teenagers begins to play. I love My Chemical romance and so does Dan. Maybe that's one of the reasons we're friends. Oh I don't know. I look over at Rachael again. She's singing the words really quietly. She's not a MCR fan is she? Oh well. I'll ask her.

"You're a My Chemical Romance fan?" I ask with a huge stupid grin on my face. Why am I such an idiot?

"You caught me!" She says, acting all sad.

"Rach, Do ya wanna go dance?" Ray says pulling her on to the dance floor. They start out dancing like normal people, and then they just start doing the air guitar. Oh well, If you can't beat em', Join em'.

Dan and I run over and start dancing with them. This was fun. I'm really surprised Rachael likes my chemical Romance. She's so pretty and girly. Well at least that's what I think.

The song ends 5 minutes later. I didn't want it to end.

"Aww, Its done now." I say. Why can't I think before I speak?

"Is there and members of da Audience of the house? The DJ shouts into the microphone." Wait.. I do I know who calls his viewers the Audience? I know it isn't Charles and Ali from CTFxC.

"Here's some TOBUSCUS for ya." Oh its Toby. Now I remember. Rachael started dancing to some dubstep remix music. But it isn't how we were dancing before. She's dancing really weirdly. Maybe it's how Toby dances. I dunno.

After that the night went by really fast. I gave Rachael my number. Oh well. It's close enough to asking her out.

Rachel's POV

I take a deep breath and climb out of the car trying to forget what happened before. It was saying goodbye to Dan. That had really got to me because I knew I would never see him again. I had been watching loads of Toby since then to cheer me up. We walked through the door arm in arm like sisters. Rachael went to get us drinks as I went to find a table. I looked round and noticed Dan waving at me. He was on the phone and seemed to be mouthing something like "come sit here."

I walked over and he moved his jacket so I could sit next to him.

"Love you two" he said into his phone. I felt like someone had shot me this must be how Rach feels about Olga. I thought back the tears and mumbled a hello.

"Sorry my mum wanted to know about ceremony" He blushed. WOW this guy got better every minuet .we started talking and laughing as Rach came over and handed me a drink

"Thanks." I said smiling. Phil followed her.

"Oh so you found each other then?" Dan says laughing Phil looks as if he is going to kill Dan

"Look who's talking" He replies trying and failing to smirk. I don't think Rach has realised that Phil has a massive crush on her. We sit there talking till MCR comes on. Rach sits there mouthing along. Phil and her start talking about it. I can't really her what they are saying because it's taking all my energy not to break into air guitar (that's what happens when you are the bassist and lead singer in a band) in the end I drag Rach up and we start dancing. In the end I think Phil and Dan joined us as I completely lost myself in the guitar solo (it didn't help that I knew every single note and the exact size between every fret and all the shifts). Next thing I know Rach and I are doing the Toby dance to one of his songs. The night went really quick after that and in the end I hit Dan's number (I thought it would due of happiness). Seeing his chance Phil awkwardly gave Rach his. Aww.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachael's POV

"I love you baby." Toby says talking a lock of loose hair and putting it behind my ear.  
"I love you too." We both kiss in the moonlight under the millions of stars in the deep blue sky.

"I'm a Bird motha, I'm a bird! Look at me motha, I'm a bird." Oh come on. Why do my dreams have to be so beautiful but I always wake up during the good part? GOD DANGIT!

Well at least I don't have Uni today. I look over at my clock to see what the time is. 3:00 AM. Why the heck have I set an alarm for 3:00 AM? Oh I remember. Ray and I wanted to wake up early to get ready and get to the airport on time. Our flight leaves at 8:00. We chose this one because we were gonna be on a plane for 13 hours flying to Los Angeles. We thought if we leave at this time then when we get to LA it would be one in the afternoon.

I walk to the bathroom and I'm just about to get in there first for once when,

"DIBS FIRST IN THE BATHROOM!" Ray shouts slamming the door in my face. I need to be quicker. Oh well I guess I'll have breakfast first and catch up on all the YouTube videos that were put up whilst I was asleep.

I pour the cinnamon squares into the bowl into the milk as I wait for the mac to load. When the white screen had disappeared a picture of Ray and I in our YouTube merch popped up. I moved the cursor over to the google chrome logo and clicked on it and then went on YouTube. Ok so what have I missed? Hmm… I guess I'll watch the Lazy Vlog first.

"Audience? wha? Why are you wooking awt gwiffin! Aww!" Toby was pointing his Iphone at Gryphon and speaking in a lisp. He's so cute! I've always wanted a puppy. I decided that once Ray and I move into a house we're gonna get a shitzu puppy and name in Gryphon.

"Awww Gryphon!" Hold on that was a woman's voice. OLGA! I like her but it annoys me how she's always with Toby everyday. Toby is in her vlogs a majority of the time too. I think they're dating. I really don't know. But I think I'm just being jealous. Oh who am I kidding? I'm never gonna meet toby and I know he's never gonna like me if I do. Ray has Dan. No one likes me in that way.

"Ahh Run Run help! HE beats me!" Olga screams running through the house. I hope he does Olga. No I don't nobody deserves to be beaten by they're boyfriends.

"Ok I'm gonna go. Bless your face. If you sneezed during this video bless you. The winner of yesterdays t-shirt is annotated at the bottom middle of the video. If you wanna enter to win a T-shirt post a comment about puppys and adorableness. Peace off! Outro of darkness, then redness then whiteness then BOOOOOOOOP." The video ends showing me all of the videos YouTube thinks I want to watch.

I sigh taking my bowl to the sink. Why can't I have someone? I pour out a bowl of cinnamon squares for my roommate as she walks into the room.

"Hey Rach!" Ray says happily. She looks at my face as I hand her the bowl and instantly knows what's up.

"Same as yesterday?" She asks picking up some squares and stuffing them into her mouth.

"Uh huh." I lisp as I nod.

"Aww Rach. Don't worry! You'll find someone soon. I have a feeling fate is on our side."

"You don't seriously agree with that mumbo jumbo? Do you?" I sigh.

"Of course I do! It seems to be working sort of. At least I've met Dan now and I know at least someone who likes you!" I bet its one of her geeky friends from her music class. I don't feel like being set up with a music geek right now.

"Are you done in the bathroom?"

"Uhhh… Yup." She gives me a big teethy grin as she sits down at the computer.

I huff and sulk off to the bathroom.

Phil's POV

"Phil! Phil wake up! We have to leave soon!" Dan shouts through the door. Urgg. I hate him sometimes. What time is it? 3:30? Oh yeah we're going to LA. We wanted to go there and visit some of our friends like Olga and Toby. I guess I better get up now. I walk over to the door and yank it open.

"Okay, Okay! I'm awake Dan!" I say pushing past into the hallway. I walk to our living room/ kitchen area and pour myself some cereal.

"We have four hours." My flat-mate says, sitting on the sofa. I wish I could talk to someone other than Dan right now. I think Rachael might be up. Hmm… She'll probably be asleep. I guess I'll just have to watch some youtube or something. I carry my bowl over to the coffee table and switch on the laptop. Hmm… What to watch? Ooo! Toby put up a new minecraft gameplay.

"Hello once again audience!" I don't really play minecraft but Toby's minecraft gameplay is so funny.

"You watching Toby?" Dan says sitting next to me.

"Yeah. I haven't watched him in ages but Ray and Rachael's weird dancing reminded me about these gameplays he does."

"I asked about what you were watching not the story of why you were watching it." Again. I hate Dan sometimes.

Rachael's POV

(7:00am)

We've been in this taxi for five minutes already and this driver who looks about 19 is already hitting on us. I guess its sort of ok seeing as he's also been talking about Youtubers. I guess he must of seen that we were wearing our YouTube merch.

"So where are you hothothot ladies heading?" Asks the taxi driver whose face is so sweaty right now I surprised he hasn't tried taking a bath in it.

"LA. We just graduated." Ray says, fiddling with her phone at the same time.

5 minutes later the ride was over and we were at the airport.

"Thanks dude." I say climbing out. I take my suitcase out of the boot and wait for Ray to do the same. Half an hour later we finally made it on to the plane. Yay. The plane ride is like 13 hours or so. We spend It listening to our IPods or playing on our DS's.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel's POV

We step into our hotel room, whoa! It's massive! We had just arrived in LA.

"It's...big" says Rachael, neither of us knew it would be this good.

"Yeah..." I reply

"Don't you like it?" She asked

"I do, I do I just wasn't expecting this. " I smile. A holiday with just my best friend / sister and I with nothing to worry about, uni's finished and I haven't got any work that needs to be done, great! We chuck our stuff every where and relax for a bit

"Nooooo!" I wail.

"What?" Rach says worriedly.

"No Internet connection" I say in despair.

"Honestly." She says, shaking her head.

"Text!" I shout excitedly.

"Who from?" She asked. I glance down and at it and see its from Dan. I decided to keep quite.

"No one..." I trailed off reading the text to my self. I couldn't help but smile as I finished the text I sighed. Rach snatches my phone from me and starts reading aloud. Her voice trails off and she simply goes red.

"Awwww! That's so sweet". The text says something like

"Hey Ray how r ya? I know I've only met u twice but I kinda miss u, Dan xxx"

I blushed and grabbed my phone back.

"Hey I'm fine thanks just got to the hotel missing u too! Xxx" I reply.

I look through the photos on my phone from the party and suddenly feel sad, being on holiday was fun but I wouldn't be able to see Dan till I got back and by then he probably will have forgot about me. The X's at the end don't help either at first I get my hopes up but then I realise that he probably signs all his texts like that like I do.

"Come on I'm starving" called Rach from the door. We haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I grab my bag from the bed and walk out of the hotel room.

"Where are we gonna go? We don't know our way around LA." I say.

"Let's go ask at reception." Rachael says pulling me into an elevator.

Rachael's POV

"Hi!" I say throwing my hands down on the reception desk.

"Err, Hi there," The receptionist says looking worried as if I was gonna hurt her. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, My friend and I haven't been to LA before and so we don't know where everything is here. Can you please give us directions to the nearest Starbucks?" I ask, smiling at her.

"Of course!" She smiles, taking out a piece of paper. She writes down a whole list of directions for Ray and I to follow.

"So what brings you to LA?" The tall blond woman behind the desk asks us.

"We just graduated from our university." Ray and I smile.

"Oh! Awesome! Is there any way that you are members of the audience?" Rachel and I stare at her for a second. Is she seriously a Buscus?

"Uh huh! Are you?" I say with a huge grin on my face.

"Yes!" She says, laughing. I look closer at her nametag. Karen? Is that what it says? I wanna look closer but I don't wanna look like a creep. Wait a second! Kerry!

"Well you are a receptionist of epicosity!" I smile at her as she hands us the list of directions.

"Welcome to Los Angeles. Hope you have a nice day."

"Thank you!" Ray and I say in unison. We walk out of the hotel into the brightness of the sunshine. We follow the directions we were given by Kerry and it turns out Starbucks was only around the corner from our hotel.

"Wheeeew!" I exclaim as I heelie down the hill. Ray just rolls her eyes and continues to walk normally. Five minutes later, we finally arrive at Starbucks. I can tell because of the strong coffee smell. Ray was a head and so she has made it to the green doors first. I'm just about to roll over when a small puppy runs over.

**Hey guys! Its me Rachrandomness! Thanks for reading my story. My friend and I have been writing this for nearly a month now! Toby is coming in to the story soon I promise! Sorry this chapter has taken so long and that its so short! :o( Sorry! Anyway please tell me what you think in the \/ Reviews\/ I wanna have input from you guys too! Ok I'm gonna go this is getting to long! BYEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Rachael's POV

"Hey there buddy!" I say crouching down so I could stroke him. I look around. His owner must be somewhere. I wait a few minutes and then look again. Nope no sign of an owner at all.

"Hey Rach, what are you doing?" Ray asks running over. Oops I completely forgot about going into Starbucks. This puppy must have distracted me.

"Look what I found Ray!" I smile ruffling the fur on the top of his head. This dog looks so familiar!

"Awww! He looks just like Gryphon!" That's it! He reminds me of Toby's dog Gryphon. The pale while fur, the big black shiny eyes. This dog is pretty much Gryphon's double ganger!

"Ok lets see where your from!" I sigh looking at the bronze tag that was on his black, red and white collar. Hey, darkness, redness, whiteness!

Hmm lets see. 345 Maple street, North Hollywood CA 93345. Ok I guess this is where we have to go.

"What are we gonna do Rach? We don't know our way around here!" Ray says stroking the puppy in front of us.

"Well I have a address we just have to ask for directions," I laugh walking towards Starbucks. "Wait here!" I run up to the almost dead counter where no one was queuing up to have his or her order taken.

"Hello can I get you anything?" The girl at the till said, she was chewing some sort of gum in her mouth. I hate it when people do that and talk. I don't want to see you chew some blue sticky stuff.

"Err yeah.. I was wondering if you could give me some directions? I'm new to the area.

"Okay! Where you heading?" I give the girl the directions I had read from the puppy's collar and thought for a second.

"Your really not that far away! It's only up that hill." She points out of the window at a street 11 meters away.

"Oops… Thank You!" I smile as I walk out of the café. Well that was awkward…

"Ok have you got the directions?" Ray asks looking up from the puppy.

"Uh huh. Its up that hill." I smile pointing at the street across the road. I pick up the little puppy in my arms and start walking towards the crossing.

"Wait up!" My roommate calls, running after me. We cross the busy LA road and begin to trek up the hill.

"You know we should really give this puppy a name incase we lose him. Then we know what to call out." I say scratching the pale white puppy's head.

"Hmm… Why don't we call him Gryphon?" Ray laughs. Almost instantly this puppy perked his head up to look at her with his tongue out. I decided it was a he.

"Gryphon it is then!" I announce rather loudly. I start to heely up the hill exclaiming a loud and long "Wheeew"

Gryphon began to wag his tail excitedly. Hey! Maybe his owner is a member of the audience. It would sort of make sense what with the darkness redness whiteness collar and the fact Gryphon likes it when I heely. Most dogs would poop them selves. Oh well maybe I'm wrong.

"SLOW DOWNN!" Ray shouts from behind me.

Rays POV:

I stand waiting in Starbucks. Honestly where Is that girl! I look down the street to see her crouched down looking like she's stroking something.

"What are you doing?"

"Look what I found ray" she says, smiling. I kneel down next to her. She's stroking a dog. I've never been a dog fan, I've always preferred cats but this dog was adorable!

"Aww..." I say stroking its soft fur. He looked familiar. In fact he looked like Toby's dog.

"He looks just like gryphon" I say staring into its shiny black eyes.

"Ok let's see where you come from" says Rachael reading the bronze tag that was on his strange collar. It was a very strange collar, red, white and black; they must be the colours of a football team or something. OMG! it was a whiteness redness darkness collar!

"What are we gonna do Rach? We don't know our way round here!" I feel like it was our responsibility to take it home.

"Well I have the address we just need to ask for directions" she says getting up and walking towards Starbucks.

"Wait here." She calls running up to the counter. She returns still smiling madly.

"Ok you got the directions?"

"Uh huh, it's up that hill." She says pointing at the street across the road. She picks up the puppy and heads towards the crossing

"Wait up!" I yell running after her. We manage to cross the road, after me nearly getting knocked over, and started waking up the hill.

"You know we really should give this puppy a name invade we lose him. Then we know what to call him."

"Hmmm...why don't we call him gryphon?" As I say it his head perks up.

"Gryphon it is then!" She yells as she starts to heely up the hill. Honestly! I think jogging to catch up with her.

Rachael's POV

Okay! We're nearly there… It actually didn't take as long as I thought it would. Gryphon has been in my arms for the entire journey without a care. Ray and I just talked about the latest YouTube gossip for the last 5 minutes. Not that there really is any. Now we're just singing a load of Toby songs. At the moment its "I can swing my sword." I sing this when ever I have a diamond sword in Minecraft.

"Rach we're here!" Ray says rather excitedly. I dunno why. I'm kinda sad we have to hand Gryphon over he's so cute!

"So who's gonna knock?" I say when we're in front of the black door.

"You do it. I suck at talking to people I don't know." I always forget Ray is a super shy person because when ever we're at home she's a ray of sunshine.

"Fine." I say knocking on the door. I look over at the care parked outside the house, and I swear I've seen it some where before…. It's filled with boxes of mail for some reason. I know some people like to have a PO box for they're mail so people don't know they're address…. OMG! This guy could be a serial killer….

Rachel rings the door bell because we get no answer.

"Ray I think this person could be a serial killer… They have a PO box…" She just stands there and laughs. THIS COULD BE SERIOUS…

I can here foot steps from inside the house. I know it's the owner but I can't help but feel a bit tense. I look at the ground just to avoid eye contact.

The door opens slowly and for some reason Ray gasps. MAYBE THEY'RE HOLDING A BLOODY KNIFE! I look up quickly to find….

TOBY?


	8. Chapter 8

Ray's POV

We walk up to the house, I can tell Rachael just realised how dangerous this could be. A man comes to the door, he looks very familiar. My heart practically stops as I realise who he is… It's Toby freakin' Turner! If I feel this excited I can't imagine what Rachael feels. She practically loves the guy, like I love Dan...  
"Hi." She says nervously. I can tell she's trying hard not to fan girl. I remember how I felt with Dan and try to help her.

"We found this dog on the road I think it's yours." I finish for her. She stands there staring in awe at him.

"Gryphon!" He yells only just noticing the dog.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" He says.

Rachael's POV

OMG! OMG! It's Toby! It's freaking Toby! Which means this is actually Gryphon…. Ermmm… Well this is awkward. But at least it all makes sense now! Toby's staring at me… Oh come on Rachael. Say something!

"Hi." I say nervously.

"Gryphon!" He yells, noticing the little white dog in my arms.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" He says taking Gryphon out of my arms.

"You wanna come in?"

"Um okay…." I look over at Ray and she nods with encouragement.

For some reason Toby's house is really super hot. It is literally hothothothothothothothot! And so I take off my purple hoodie to reveal my Tobuscus t-shirt.

"You're a member of the audience?!" Toby asks, staring at my shirt.

"Uh huh." I reply. It looked like it was a total mind blow for him.

"You are awesome!" Toby started to stroke Gryphon in his arms for a while and then put him down on the ground with a sigh. Look up at his face and see his eyes. They're red raw. He must have been crying. I try not to stare though in case he looks back at me.

"So errr… Where was he?" Toby asks as if it was nothing.

"Outside of the starbucks down the road." I smile trying to hide the fan girl with in. This is the one rule Ray and I made. When you meet a YouTuber you are not and I repeat, NOT to fan girl all over them. No matter who they are.

"Do you guys want anything to drink? I have orange soda!"

I look at Ray to see what she says. She knows how much excitement is erupting inside of me.

"Nothing for me thanks." She calls to Toby who is in the kitchen fixing something for himself. He runs back over again and looks at me.

"What about you…?" Am I really that thirsty… Nahh.

"I'm good, thanks." I nod.

"By the way what is your guy's names?" He asks smiling happily. Probably because his trustful companion has been returned to him.

"Well I'm Rachel, but you can call me Ray." My best friend smiles.

"And My name is Rachael, but you can call me Rach!" I laugh.

"Wait your both called Rachel? And you're both British?"

"Yes and yes!" Ray and I say in unison.

"Are you both members of the audience?"

"Yes Tobuscus! We are members of the audience!"

"HAHAHA! Well this is awkward… Know where I live now."

"We promise we won't tell we're not like that." I smile cutely with my bottom lip out.

"Great! Well then you are now officially Rachbuscus and Ray you are now Raybuscus!" We all burst out into laughter even though we are all in our twenties.

"Feel free to site down on the sofa." He says gesturing at the green sofa in the lounge. Ray and I sit down next to each other beginning to calm down a bit. I've never pictured myself sitting on a couch in the home of the man I love. Then again I don't think Ray expected to have met Dan at our graduation and then get his number at a party. It's all happening so quickly but oh well. I'm not arguing.

When Toby sits down next to me we start talking about all sorts such as Youtube and games. I can tell ray is getting bored out of her whits. She isn't really into video games that much. She only really watches Toby play them. After a while she makes an excuse as to why she has to leave early. I know exactly where she's going. Starbucks. Oh well I guess she actually deserves her coffee.

Ray's POV

They've started taking about all sorts. I can't really understand what though. I'm so bored. I love Toby and everything but he's only really talking to Rach. Oh well. I seriously can't take this though. I have a real craving for a Starbucks coffee. Hmm what can I say so they let me leave… Oh I know!

"Hey err guys? I really have to go and meet a friend."

"Oh okay. Do you want me to show you to the door?" Toby asks sweetly.

"Okay." I follow him down the hallway to his front door.

Rach's POV

"Meet me at the bottom of the hill at 8:30 okay?" She says as she walks out the door.

"Fine." I reply. I watch as she walks away down the road looking happy that she can finally have her much desired Starbucks coffee and possibly cake that she deserves. Toby closes the door and turns to face me.

"So…. Do you wanna watch me film an episode of Assassins Creed?" Toby asks smiling at me softly. Oh my god! I love his smile! I practically melted inside.

"Yeah. Sure!" I smile back. Toby really sucks at assassins Creed… He's still way behind me and we started the game at the same time. Well sort of… He started before me but I kind of went a head.

"Ahg! God dangit!" He shouts as Ezio falls and dies. I roll my eyes. I know how much Toby sucks at this game. I have been watching him play it for a month…

"Ezio you alcoholic!" Oh man this is so funny… So funny that I burst out laughing like an idiot…

"What?!" He says looking at me, "You think you can do any better?" He looks so serious…

"Well yes Toby I think I can seeing as I did this part 1st time almost a month ago…"

"Fine lets see you try!" And with that he throws the controller in to my lap. I start from the beginning and manage to finish it in a matter of 5 – 10 minutes…

"Take that buscus!" I say acting all sassy.

"Oh come on! Well I gotta pause it. Thanks for watching! If you sneezed during this video bless you!" He says as he turns to look at me as if to gester that I should say the next line in his outro script.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!" We shout in unison. After that he pauses the game and turns off the small machine recording it.

"Well I won't have to do this again for a week! Thanks for finally getting me past the part."

"Your welcome!" I sigh. It's strange hanging around with someone your so used to seeing on your computer screen. I look at the clock to see what time it is. It's only 8:30 so not exactly late. But I am pretty tiered and I sort of feel like I'm intruding now since Toby has walked of somewhere.

"Hey erm Toby. I think I better go…" I say walking towards the door.

"No, no, no, no, no! I wanna put you in a Lazy vlog! I was looking for my Phone!" He says running over to me. "So where Should I put the audience?!"

Hmm…

"Oh I know why don't you put them outside facing the Door and then open it…!"

"That's a great Idea!" I watch as he puts my plan into action.

"Audience!? Wha? What are you doing outside my house? How did you find out where I live? Well I guess you can all come back inside now, all 30,000 of you." He points the camera at me.

"What!? One of you are already in here?! Well she was here anyway. She brought Gryphon back! Okay so as you all know Gryphon went missing yesterday. Me, Olga and a bunch of other people have been searching for him ever since and about 2 or 3 hours ago Rachael and her friend Ray knocked on the door… Turns out he was outside the starbucks down the road!" I'm actually in a Lazy Vlog. In a matter of hours everything I have dreamed about for months has come true. When finishes talking about his day and losing Gryphon he points the phone at me again.

"Hey do you wanna do the outro?!"

"Okay!" I say walking over.

"Bless yo face! If you sneezed during this video bless you. The winner of yesterday's T-shirt I annotated at the bottom middle of the video, If you wanna enter to win a t-shirt leave a comment saying why you love Gryphon. I love him because he is so adorable. Bless yo face peace off! Bada do do do do do subscribe outro of darkness then redness then booooooop!" Toby and I say together. It's hard to keep up with him.

I take out my phone and check the time again. 8:40 Ray and I agreed that we would meet me at the bottom of the hill 10 minutes from now.

"Well this has been awesome and I seriously mean awesome Toby but I seriously have to go or Ray will be annoyed with me."

"Oh okay, I understand. Your probably pretty tiered anyway what with flying from England and everything."

"Yeah that too."

"Well before you go can I at least have a hug to say thank you for finding Gryhon?" OMG! Toby wants to hug me.. okay.. I put my phone down on a table and let him hug me. He smells like coffee. That's probably because he lives on Starbucks.

"Okay, well hopefully I see you around how long are you gonna be in LA?" He asks after he lets go.

"We're staying for 2 weeks." I say as we walk towards the door.

"Awesome! Well see ya around then."

"Yeah see ya!" And with that I walk down the hill, wondering if what just happened was real.

Ray's POV

I finally arrive the Starbucks 15 minutes later. I wonder what Rach and Toby are up too. I think Toby might like her. You know in that lovey-dovey way then again I think Phil likes her too. Lucky girl. She's has always managed to get looks from the cute guys when we go out somewhere whether it was a club or just shopping. I don't really think anything will happen between Dan and me. At least I have his number. I order my coffee at the counter and walk to a table in the corner of the café. It's kind of boring just sitting there though so I pull out my laptop from my bag. I'm soon engrossed by the music on my MacBook, so much I didn't notice that my drink had spilt all over the floor.

Dan's POV

Where's Phil? I wonder as I walk into Starbucks. Not noticing where I'm going I walk past a table and feel my arm knock something over. I look round and realise I had just knocked over someone's drink. Great. What do I do now?

"I'm so sorry!" I say, as I start apologising again and again. I bend down to my knees and start to try to wipe it up with some paper towels that were luckily right next to the table. I look up at the owner of drink it had been only to find myself staring into the eyes of Ray.  
"Hey." She says smiling. God she's gorgeous.

"I'll buy you a new one." I say trying to stay calm.  
"It's fine, don't worry." She says. I tried to avoid looking at her as I convince her to let me get her another drink. Without hesitation I walk up to the counter.  
5 minutes later, I walk back with two drinks and sit on the sofa next to her instantly regretting it.  
"So... You on holiday?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Yeah, with Rachael for 2 weeks."

"Awesome me and Phil have friends here so you know...where's Rachael". I only just notice she isn't with Ray.

"Basically she met someone she knew and I felt really awkward so I came here..."

"Cool I'm meant to meet Phil here but he's as usual." She giggles and looks up. God she's so cute when she giggles. I catch her eye and hold the contact just staring into her beautiful green eyes for almost a minute.

It could have been longer, if some waitress didn't ask if we were ok. Ray says something but I'm not listening, I'm just longing to stare into her eyes again. She looks down at her shoes blushing. I reach for her hand and hold it in mine. There was a silence that says everything that needs to be said.

What would get boyfriend say? I mean a girl like her is bound to have a boyfriend, but I can't let go. I sit there thoughts run round my head about how much I frickin' loved her.

"Hi." shouts Phil from across the cafe.  
"Hi." I reply.

"Oh, hi Ray." He adds, as he gets closer. Ray blushes and mumbles something about having to go . I Can't really concentrate on any voices when I'm with her.

"I'll walk you back." I say. I really don't want to have to leave her again and then wonder what could of happened.

"If you want." She says standing up. I look at Phil and he nods, as he understands what my look means.

We walk out and across the street still holding hands. I feel like I can't ever let go.  
The next few minutes are bliss. We just talk about various things such as her love of music and etc. We keep walking until she stops to signal this is where the house.

"We should meet up sometime." I say. Stupid! I practically just asked her out! "I'll text you" she replies.

"Bye." I say, feeling more awkward than ever. You can't just leave her now Dan! Do something! I lean in and Kiss her. Oh god… Why did I do that? I guess it was a spur of the moment thing or maybe I did it because I had been trying since I first met her, not to.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" I say desperately over and over begging her to ignore it. She keeps telling me it was fine but I'm so embarrassed I keep repeating myself. And then it happens. She kisses me back. OMFG! Ray just kissed me! Does this mean we where together? Hundreds of questions fill my mind but some guy who looks familiar comes out of house followed by Rachael. Lost for what to do next I walk away.  
"So," Phil says grinning as I reach him at the bottom of the hill

"Are you dating Ray?"

"No!" I shouted

"Well yes, I mean no."  
"Well that's what it looked liked to me"  
"Well I sort of kissed her"  
"what?" Said Phil looking gleeful.  
"Well, she wasn't expecting it and I didn't mean to..."  
"And." Phil prompted.  
"Well she kissed me." I couldn't stop the huge grin spreading over my face.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long… Yeah I've been busy and by that I mean watching YouTube… XD So I decided to give you a huge chapter today. Please leave a review it's always nice to see what you guys think. And thanks for reading too! When I look at the stats I'm always amazed by how many people read and like this story. SO A VERY HUGE THANK YOU! :3**


End file.
